I miss something important
by AllisseLove
Summary: What I think about what could happened in Oh Christmas Nuts... Please R&R!


**One shot.**

**This is my first one shot (off course I write 'normal' stories I'm busy with it). I hope you all like it. This came in my mind.**

**I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong or the lines are not good but I'm not a professional! English is not my real language!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or the things I forgot.**

**Summary: What I think about what could happened in Oh Christmas Nuts...**

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was walking in the dojo. Everything was decorated, from lamps to bow staffs. Rudy came from his office. Jumping with joy. I said "Well Rudy you are happy." I sat on the bench and he said "And off I am!" I nod and saw that Jerry and Jack came in side. They also looked at Rudy. Jerry asks "What happened with lucky Rudy?" I said "I didn't ask him." Jerry said "Then I will." I said "well good luck." I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack. He sat next to me and said "what's wrong?" I said "well I'm not so happy like Rudy... but... I miss something..." I stood up and turned to him and said "something important" and I walked strait to Falafel Phil's.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Something important" and she walked away. I watched her go to Falafel Phil's. Man I wish for Christmas that we will come together. I was so in thought when someone slapped my head. I looked behind me and saw Jerry, Eddie and Milton. Eddie and Milton? When did they come? I should ask them "Ow... and when did you two guy's came?" I pointed to Milton and Eddie. Milton laughed and said "dude you was looking out side." "Watching Kim going" Jerry said. I looked at him and ask "Where are you talking about?" "I saw you looking at her." sang Jerry. "Jingle bells, Jingle bell- Where is Kim?" sang Rudy. I said "Falafel Phil's" Eddie said "Well go and get her" "Why me?" I ask. "Just do it" said Milton. "Just do it, Just do it, Just do it, do it, do it" sang Jerry. I looked at him and then at my three other friends and said "Fine! I will do it!" and walked out the dojo. I see the mall is decorated with a big tree and much more. I came in Falafel Phil's and saw everything was white and it notice me it was really cold.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

Finally Jack is gone. "Okay guys lets do this quick. Milton you hang the mistletoe on the ceiling, Eddie you will get a romantic song, Jerry you have to keep Jack and Kim in Falafel Phil's until I give you the signal." We nod and get our positions. I walked to Phil's and when I got inside it was cold. "WOOW JERRY IS IN THE HOUSE!" I yelled. I walked to my beautiful girlfriend Mika and said "What it do girl" and she laughed and said "I'm good now, because I'm seeing you" she blushed light red and I said "oh... someone is blushing." she blushed even more.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I was looking in the office from Rudy and found a prefect c.d. with the perfect music. I ran in the dojo and put it in the c.d. player and I was done. I saw Milton hanging the mistletoe and Rudy said "Every one in positions!" wow he's happy...

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I sat next to Kim asking what that something important thing is, but I didn't have the answer. I said "wanna go to the dojo?" she said "sure cause it's freezing here!" we stood up and walked to the door but then Jerry came in the front of us and said "where are we going?" "The dojo" I said. He said "sorry man but I can't" Kim said "listen Jerry. It's freezing here and I want to go to warm me up!" I took my jacket off and put it around Kim's shoulders. "Better?" I ask her. She nod and smiled at me then she turned to Jerry and said "Open the door!" He said "No." Kim said "Please! Go and kiss your girlfriend!" He said "good idea Kim!" and he walked to Mika and give her a kiss. We walked out Falafel Phil's and we went to the dojo.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We went to the dojo and I said "that was weird even for Jerry." He nod in agreement and said "we will find out" I said "yep we would!" He smiled at me. Wow I love his smile! We open the doors and saw nothing. We walked in side but no one was here. I ask "That's weird where did they go?" I took of his jacket and give it back to him. When he took it we heard music. It was soo romantic. I looked around but nobody. Jack did that to and he asks "Ya heard that music too?" I nod. Then I felt so warm inside. I looked at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe. I hit Jack's arm and he said "OW..." I looked at him and I said "Be a man and look at the ceiling" he looked there and saw it too. He grab me by my waist and said "now is nobody who interrupted us" His face came closer and closer our noses where touching. Our lips were centimeters apart. I felt his lips brushing against mine. Then he kissed me. I swear I it felt soo soft and sweet! I never wanted to leave his lips. But then we heard "WOOOOOOOH! KICK PRIVALS!" We broke apart and saw our best friends looking at us with a big smile on there face. I wanted to go to them but Jack grabbed my arm and gives me an other kiss they 'awed' and I forgot that they were looking. When we broke apart and I said "You was the important thing I missed" He smiled at me and said "good to know. Will you be my girlfriend?" I nod and kissed him. The rest of the day I spend with my friends and off course I kissed Jack a couple of times

The end

* * *

**A.N. (Author Note)**

**Well that was the first one shot.**

**Please Review! (Be nice duh!)**

**Love you!**

**Who is exited for Oh, Christmas Nuts? I am but yeah it doesn't air jet in my country... But I hope it will be good.**

**God Bless**

**AllisseLove**


End file.
